Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to shaping digital signals to suppress quantization noise for digital-to-analog converter (DAC) applications, and more particularly, to a delay-free poly-phase quantizer for pulse-width modulation (PWM) mismatch shaping.
A digital to analog converter (DAC) converts a digital signal to an analog voltage or current. The signal-to-noise-and-distortion ratio (SNDR) of a DAC indicates the ratio between the powers of the converted main signal and the sum of the noise and the generated harmonic spurs. Modern telecommunication systems running at high data rates and high receiver sensitivity require a DAC to perform with a high SNDR. To meet such stringent requirements, telecommunication system designers implement design techniques to improve the performance for delta-sigma modulators that drive such DACs.